


Gruesome-twosome

by Kk_tze



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	Gruesome-twosome

\- Эй!  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- Веном!  
\- А? - голос симбиота звучал недовольно. Эдди научился разбираться в интонациях. В своих собственных, но чужих интонациях у себя в голове.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Делаю нам хорошо. Помолчи и не мешай мне, - теперь Веном был сосредоточен. Эдди опустил взгляд вниз, как будто не верил собственным ощущениям: черная материя симбиота расползалась по его члену, плавно перетекая сверху вниз и обратно.  
\- Веном! - Эдди, признаться, не думал ни о чем подобном. Совсем. Ни разу!  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
Вопрос был идиотским.  
\- Нравится, - сквозь зубы признал Эдди.  
Он не собирался пускать со… сожителя в такие интимные сферы. Хотя, если подумать, как, блядь, его было не пускать?  
\- Тогда не мешай нам и получай удовольствие. У тебя ведь нет подружки, - добавил Веном, когда в мыслях Эдди не осталось ничего кроме: да-да, ещё вот та-аак.  
\- Эй! - Эдди почувствовал гибкое щупальце там, где его точно не должно было быть! - Мы так не договаривались!  
\- А мы об этом, вообще, не договаривались, - Веном ехидно хмыкнул и не подумал остановится. - У тебя нет от нас секретов, - лицо симбиота показалось у Эдди из-за плеча и осклабилось во всю доступную ему ширь.  
\- О-оо! - Эдди запрокинул голову и застонал.  
Он не успел толком подумать о том, как бы так устроиться поудобнее, а Веном уже выгнул его на постели. Потом ещё пара щупалец раздвинула Эдди полужопия, и симбиот окончательно перестал стесняться, трахая его во все доступные пихательные, включая верхние дыхательные, и не забывая про член. Да у Эдди ни разу не получилось так себе отдрочить! Представить, что будет способен только лежать и бездумно смотреть в стену после того, как его выебали, - тоже не ахти как.  
Перед этим он, кажется, скулил: "да-да-да, пожалуйста" и "нет, нет, нет, дай мне уже кончить, с-ссу-уки-ин ты сын!"  
Веном отрастил себе руку, чтобы подпереть ей голову, и посмотрел на Эдди.  
\- Что? - Эдди приподнялся, разлепив пересохшие губы.  
\- Теперь скажи, что ты нас любишь, и поцелуй, - Веном, как смог, сложил губы трубочкой.  
\- Я нас ахуеть, как люблю! - Эдди рухнул обратно на подушку и послал Веному воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
